


Twice Baked Bros

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidentally High, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Biting, Bromance to Romance, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Condoms, Demigods, Disney References, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Frottage, Group Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children of the Big Three are out of control and rapidly wearing out their welcome at camp. Will Solace can only hope to the gods this last ditch strategy will solve more problems than it creates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Baked Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anroisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/gifts).



> Based on prompt #39 "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [anroisinrua](http://anroisinrua.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you to [CarpeDM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/pseuds/CarpeDM) for beta reading. I appreciate it!

~*~

  


_Boom!_

A high pitched scream. 

Will's eyes snap open and he sits up so fast, he smacks his head against the top bunk. 

"Owwww." He rubs the top of his head, grimacing as the sounds of frantic whispering tells him the rest of the Apollo cabin is now awake despite the time. These are the joys of being head counselor. He throws back his sheet and blanket and sits on the side of his bunk, searching the floor with his feet for his flip-flops. 

A flash of blue lights up the cabin through the front window, and he catches the fearful looks on his siblings' faces before it winks out again. He sighs. Third time this week. He gets to his feet as the walls shake and another loud boom crashes outside. 

"Quiet down," he mutters, walking to the door. “I'll deal with this. Stay in bed."

As soon as he opens the door, a sneaker wave of lake water smashes the front of the cabin, and washes him out, leaving him sprawled on the floor as it recedes. His heart thunders in his ribs, his annoyance nearing breaking point.

~*~

  


It takes Chiron, Will, and a lot of work rousing the Hypos campers to get Percy, Jason, and Nico to wake up, stop abusing their powers in their sleep, and to put them out for the rest of the night, consigned to the Hypnos cabin. 

Will yawns and rests his head on his arms on the desk in Chiron's office. He doesn't have a choice. The Big Three pains in the asses have to be dealt with and as the head healer behind Chiron, Will has to stay awake until a decision is made. 

He's almost asleep again when the whirring sound of Chiron's electric wheelchair announces the Centaur's arrival. Will lifts his head. It feels heavy on his neck as Chiron wheels past him and situates himself at the desk opposite Will. His frown is deeply etched, though the effect is lessened by the presence of a half dozen pink hair curlers in his beard. 

"So," Will says, yawning again. "What's the verdict?"

Chiron drums his fingers on the desktop and then slips his hand into the satchel attached to the side of his chair. "Dionysus is ready to tear his hair out over these three. His suggested solution – after I dismissed banishing the three of them to the Lotus Casino – is controversial, yet, as a healer I agree it may be the most effective treatment with the least potential for harm. At least until we're able to get through to Asclepius or Apollo for advice." He pulls a vial out of the satchel and places it upon the desk. "You're familiar with the herb cannabis?"

Will blinks his sleep-squinty eyes to focus. The vial is pretty large and contains about four ounces of a dark brown mixture atop what looks like cooking oil. He wrinkles his forehead and looks back up at Chiron. "Pot?"

Chiron nods, the lines around his eyes etched deeper than usual, making him look exhausted. Dionysus recommends baking it into brownies and feeding them each a measured dose until you determine efficacy." He pulls a small scroll out of the satchel and hands it to Will. "The dosing instructions are here, and you can pick up a box of brownie mix in the hall pantry.

Will hides the half-grin spreading over his lips behind his hand. "You realize that as soon as they find out about this, Percy won't be able to keep his mouth shut, Jason will flip out and freak that he'll get addicted, and Nico ..." He pauses, imagining Nico on pot. "Actually, Nico would probably do just fine. He seems to be improving already though. I didn't run into any zombies tonight."

Chiron harrumphs. "That's because they were terrorizing the row of new cabins." He sighs wearily and rubs his eyes with a pinched forefinger and thumb. Then he looks back at Will, dropping his hand. "I don't want you to tell them about the herb. Corral them in one of their cabins for the next few nights, I want you supervising their doses. Let me know how it goes."

Will imagines how that conversation will go down and cringes. Nico will pitch a fit about being moved from his cabin; he'll be all tied up in knots about having to share a sleeping space with Percy. Even though he claims he's totally over it, Will knows how old crushes tend to make things weird, especially when you're hanging out with your current partner and the old crush. Still, if he explains the Lotus Casino is Dionysus's back up plan, he thinks Nico will be convinced. 

Too tired for any more thinking, Will nods his understanding and slips the vial and the scroll into his doctor's bag. He's got three hours tops before the sun comes up and longs for his bed. 

Chiron dismisses him with a wave of his hand. As Will leaves the office he thinks he hears the Centaur swear he's too old for this shit.

~*~

Explaining the plan to Nico, Percy, and Jason at the Hades table after lunch in the dining pavilion goes about as well as Will expects it to. Nico broods silently next to him, while Percy and Jason bump fists across from them.

"Right on," Percy says. "Slumber party with the bros!"

"Thing is," Jason interjects, screwing up his forehead in thought. "How's it going to help our, you know … problem with our powers? I mean, I'm all for hanging out with you guys, but having us all in one place …"

Will has thought out different scenarios and answers to possible questions already, so he cuts Jason off. "Chiron and Mr. D say it's actually better if you're all in one room. I'll be able to wake you up before you go into super-power mode if I can monitor you directly. It's only for a few nights to see if it helps; if it doesn't, we'll reevaluate and try something else. Maybe get Clovis to crash in there too."

"Then you'd be affected and the whole project fails," Nico grumbles, speaking for the first time. It sends a pleasant shiver through Will to hear Nico's voice, though he can't help smirk at Percy and Jason's minute startled responses. "Why does it have to be in _my_ cabin?"

Will's planned his response for this question as well. He slips an arm around Nico's waist, sensing Nico's instinct to snuggle closer, then realizing Percy and Jason are watching him, and forcing himself to not show a reaction. "Because I thought I'd bake brownies to sweeten the deal, and your cabin is the only one with a kitchen."

"What?" Percy demands, shocked. "How come you get a kitchen in your cabin?"

Will feels Nico relax, preening, though he'd never admit it, at having Percy want something that he has. "Because my cabin was built recently," he starts, then drops his voice. "And because Mr. D insisted. I think my dad talked to him." 

Percy just nods, like the explanation makes perfect sense to him and Will catches the flash of understanding in Jason's eyes. After his stint in Tartarus and then being confined to the jar, Nico's eating habits cycle from pretty good to not at all. Fortunately nobody mentions it. 

The other thing nobody mentions, Will thinks as Percy and Jason say their farewells and head to the sparring fields, is the fact they are still here. Their experiences during the war took a while before manifesting in PTSD symptoms, but once they did, they couldn't blend in with the mortal world and Dionysus agreed to take them back if Zeus would agree to halve his sentence again. 

For being the biggest dickhead god there is, Zeus apparently cares enough about Jason to have agreed. 

Nico slips his hand onto Will's thigh and rests his head on Will's chest when he's sure nobody's watching. "You gonna crawl into bed with me if I have a nightmare?"

Will grins. They're seventeen and always horny; what's he supposed to do? "You know I'll crawl into bed with you any chance I can get. He gives Nico's arm a squeeze. "But I suggest you reinstall Hazel's privacy curtain unless you want to risk them seeing us."

He can feel Nico screw up his face. "Consider it done."

~*~

  


Thankfully, Will manages to catch a couple of hours of sleep in the infirmary before the night of the big experiment. He catches up with Nico after dinner and they retreat to the Hades cabin so Will can bake the promised brownies. 

Nico seems to have spent the day since lunch hiding his valuables and preparing his cabin for guests. He's given the privacy curtain a makeover. It's now painted with Day of the Dead dancing skeletons and even though Nico insists he's not interested in interior design, he's got an undeniable talent for it. 

Having chucked the coffin shaped bunks originally installed, Nico chose to furnish the Hades cabin with four full-sized Murphy beds. Three are usually folded up into the wall to create more space to move around, but now they're all pulled out and made up with fluffy white pillows and duvets. In addition to the small kitchen tucked in the back corner, the Hades cabin has a private bathroom, and after Nico explained to his father – perhaps embellishing a little bit – that the best way to help Nico fit in with modern teenagers was to give him money. 

Will smirks. If anything, Nico knows how to get what he wants out of his father, though as the only son of the god of wealth, it would reflect poorly on Hades to not make sure Nico was provided for. And that might be another reason Will thought the Hades cabin would work better for the experiment: Nico had two new cozy leather sofas and a widescreen television set, a gift for running an errand for Hades.

It takes ten minutes making out against the wall for Will to wind Nico up to the point of needing relief. And as much as he'd love to provide it himself, he's got to find a way to get Nico out of the room while he doctors the brownie batter. 

"Mmm, Will," Nico murmurs, as Will stops kissing his neck, and starts trying to calm down. "We've got time. Campfire should go another hour."

Will groans. "Yeah, but I've got to get the brownies in the oven. If I don't they'll eat the batter and end up sick from the raw eggs in it."

Nico huffs through his nose, but it does seem to convince him. "Fine," he grouses, adjusting the front of his pants. 

"Tell you what," Will says, pulling away and taking half a step back, though he still holds onto Nico's waist. He slips his hand down and squeezes Nico's butt. "Why don't you go and shower. Think about me and tell me about it tonight?"

Nico closes his eyes, his lips parting, and gods if Will isn't tempted to just try to figure out another method of dosing them so he can shower too. But that's really irresponsible. He's already pushing Chiron's trust in him by flaunting the camp rules and screwing around with Nico whenever he gets a chance, doing it and messing up a medical treatment would be bad. 

"Okay," Nico breathes. "I'm going to be loud so you know what you're missing, choosing baked goods over me."

Will grins, then smacks Nico's ass as he passes on the way to the bathroom.

~*~

  


Fortunately, the brownies are quick to make and bake, especially as Mr. D had prepared the oil and cannabis in advance, and Nico takes long showers. Will pulls the pan out of the fridge where he'd stuck it to cool faster and cuts half of the tray into squares, then stashes them in a cupboard so nobody accidentally consumes too much. The remaining brownies he transfers to another plate to cool on the counter. 

A loud knock sounds at the door and Will pops his head around the pillar partitioning the kitchen from the rest of the cabin as Jason and Percy invite themselves in. They've each got a backpack slung over a shoulder and are still dressed in camp clothes. 

"Ah, man. It smells awesome in here," Percy says. 

Jason follows quickly with, "What the heck? How'd Nico score all this luxury for the Hades cabin?"

Will wipes brownie crumbs off his hands with a dishtowel as Nico comes out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a bath towel, another slung around his waist. 

"My father has finally figured out the concept of using your wealth to make your son like you. He tosses the towel he'd used to dry his hair into the laundry hamper and then points out the two beds on the outside of his dancing skeleton curtain. "You guys sleep over there. I'm just gonna change." He ducks behind the curtain to change into his boxers and one of Will's hoodies. 

Will counts out three brownies and drapes clean dishtowel over the rest, figuring even if any of them came into the kitchen to scavenge for munchies, they'd avoid things that look like they involve cleaning. He can't take notes without being conspicuous so he figures he'd better stay alert to the brownie count. 

The sound of the television roaring to life fills the cabin and Will takes a deep breath, and then carries the brownies out, attempting to squash the sensation of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. The idea of doping his friends without their knowledge or consent runs contrary to his healer's intuition, but he convinces himself to do it. Dionysus and Chiron have seniority over him as far as healing and responsibility for the campers' well-being. 

He passes the first brownie to Nico as Nico returns from changing. Nico rolls his eyes as if to show his annoyance at having to play host to Percy and Jason, but Will sees through his ruse. Nico's full of energy and Will thinks the novelty of having friends sleep over lends to it. He decides not to lean in and ask for a kiss, respecting Nico's feelings about not doing the 'public displays of affections' thing. 

Will carries the plate to the couch Percy and Jason have claimed.

"Dang," Nico exclaims from behind him. "These are really good, Will."

Will flashes the other boys a dazzling smile as they each take a brownie and raise their eyebrows at Nico's enthusiastic response. 

So far, so good.

~*~

  


Half an hour later, things seem to be working well. Percy and Jason have stopped fighting for control over the remote, and instead stare transfixed at the screen while Jason flips through the channels. Nico relaxes against Will, his inhibitions about getting cozy in front of other people dissolved. He sighs. A happy sound, and then smacks his lips as Percy shouts: "Wait! Go back! Go back! It takes Jason a while to catch on that Percy's talking to him and keeps clicking, turning his head in slow motion to face Percy.

"What?" 

"Nah, you've gone too far. Just keep going and stop when I tell you. I saw something."

Jason swivels his head again and slows his clicking down to a crawl, so now the start of random sentences make them laugh as he changes channels. 

"Ahhh! There. Stop!" Percy says, though Jason has already stopped. 

"Stop what?" Jason smacks his lips too. 

"It's Nemo! I love this show."

Nico nods his head in approval. "I agree. Two to three, Jason. We're watching Nem … mo. Neem … o. Nee … mo. That's a fucked up name."

"Is it?" Percy asks. He tries it out and then starts laughing. "It's like, if you say it really fast over and over, it sounds wrong. Nemonemonemoemo … Emo? No, wait. I messed up. Nememeoeoo … neee moh. Nico! Emo Nico!"

Nico shifts like he's going to get up and punch the grin off Percy's face, but then decides it's too much trouble and waves his hand limply instead. "Ehhh …"

Jason stares at the screen. "Look at all that water. Is it just me or is it thirsty in here?"

Percy smacks his lips too. "It _is_ thirsty in here, bro. Don't worry about it. I got your back." He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Will wants to get up and sit Percy back down on the couch, then offer to bring water out to them, but Nico's hand is getting frisky in his lap, despite the fact Nico's eyes are glued to the the television screen and Will's afraid if he says anything, he'll draw attention to, uh, the fact he's now standing at attention. 

"Ni-co," Will breathes, keeping his voice as low as he can. 

Nico turns and meets his eyes. "Now don't you start." 

"Percy!" Jason calls. “He's gonna touch the butt! Hurry or you'll miss it!"

Percy sprints out of the kitchen, sliding in his socks and drops back onto the couch. "Here, man."

"Thanks, bro," Jason answers before they both crack up delighted by the idea the little fish is calling a boat a butt. 

"Will?" Nico says, gripping Will's erection so his eyes roll back in his head, then tickling down near his balls.

"Ye-eah?" Will asks. 

"You're like Nemo. And … he starts giggling. "And I'm the boat." 

Jason and Percy laugh. "He touched your butt?" Jason asks. "Here man. Give him one of these.”

Nico trails his fingers back up Will's shaft, popping the snap at his fly and brushing over the tip too softly.

Will groans, and then whimpers. "Ni-co, please." 

And then Nico's kissing him and his kisses taste like chocolate. Really good chocolate. Ambrosia quality chocolate. Will bucks his hips, but Nico's hand is gone and he finishes chewing, then swallows, and Nico shoves another bite of chocolate into his mouth, his dark eyes dancing in front of Will's like they're made of the stuff. 

He realizes, too late what just happened, and lifts his hand to his face, covering it with his palm. "Oh shit."

Nico smacks his lips again. Then turns to Jason and Percy who don't seem to have noticed Will's state yet or Nico's responsibility for it.

Then Jason darts forward and Percy whips around. "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" 

Jason grins around his chocolate-filled mouthful and shrugs as he chews and swallows. "Too bad, bro. That's what happens when you're slow."

Percy glares at Jason and then Will clears his throat. "Uh, Percy, did you forget the water?"

"Huh?" Percy says. Will lifts his hand to his lips, his own mouth going dry. "Oh yeah. You know, Will. The brownies are top notch, but I think you need to go easy on the salt next time." 

Will shakes his head. He sucks at lying. If he'd laid it out beforehand, told them what the whole plan was, this wouldn't have happened. He wonders how long it will take before it hits his system. Maybe he'll get lucky and find he's immune. 

Percy distracts him as he points out how if Finding Nemo was real life, Jason would be Marlin and he'd be Dory. "And it's totally a bonus that she's blue."

Nico raises his eyebrows, and mumbles more to himself than to Will. "And a she."

Will pats Nico's hand. He might as well not freak out and just try to enjoy the time Nico's in a cuddling mood. "Shhh … You know she's your favorite."

Nico's cheeks turn pink and he doesn't say anything, but Will knows he nailed that guess.

~*~

  


Will's brain whirls. He only had two bites, right? or was it three? How long ago was it even? He pauses his brain wondering if this is just a paranoid side effect. 

He shakes his head. Crap, the stuff is potent. As long as he doesn't take any more, he reminds himself it should wear off in a few hours. Maybe he can still salvage the experiment. His gut twists at the idea of trying to lie to Chiron.

"Hey! There's more in the cupboard! Score!"

Will snaps to attention, his vision spinning as he whips around to find where Percy went. "Percy, stop!" 

It's kind of amusing. Percy freezes comically, with a brownie halfway to his open mouth. He raises his eyebrows as Will tries not to giggle. Then Percy puts the brownie back down. "What?"

And Will remembers. He's going to just tell them. He'll deal with the consequences when they're sober, but he cannot keep up the ruse, even before Nico fed him bites of brownies. "It's pot. They're pot brownies. Don't eat anymore or you'll feel real sick."

Percy backs away from the plate of brownies, one eyebrow raised, his hands twitching like he was afraid a monster was going to jump out of the plate at him.

"Pot?" Jason says, drawing Will's attention. He turns and looks at Jason. If he weren't feeling the drug's effects, he'd probably be bright red with shame, but now, he really can't be bothered. "You mean like the drug? You drudged us? Drug-ded? You know what I mean."

"Wassn't my idea," Will says. He exhales and seems to keep exhaling for a very long time until Nico grabs his chin. 

"Well, I'm feeling good and very much not in danger of calling up the undead." 

"Yeah," Percy says. "I feel good too. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." Then he fills up a glass with water and downs it. "Jason, you gotta try this stuff. It's really good."

Jason gets up and joins Percy at the sink. "It's just water."

"Yeah, but. Seriously, try it. You'll see."

Jason takes a long draught too and exclaims on how awesome water actually is, and how had he never noticed before. It's making Will more thirsty just listening to them. "C'mon, Nico," Will says and stands. Nico stares at the television screen. 

"This part is so sad. I really feel for that fish."

Will smiles at his snuggled up boyfriend. "Right. I'll be right back. He walks to the kitchen where Percy and Jason are splashing each other in the sink. "Guys, you're hogging the sink."

Percy shuts off the tap and grins, then he screws up his face. "Oh man, I've gotta piss like a hippocampus."

Jason starts. "Hey, me too. Let's do it together. I bet I can piss longer than you can."

"Oh, no way, Grace. You don't even know how full my bladder is."

"Well, my dick's longer." 

"You're so full of crap."

They bicker all the way to the bathroom and Will doesn't have it in him to care. 

They were right though, about water tasting really really good. He finishes a glass, fills it up again and carries it to Nico.

When he gets back to the couch, Nico's face is red and splotchy and the sight of it almost snaps Will out of his buzz, but not quite. He crouches at Nico's knees, watching as Nico touches his eyelids with his fingers, first one, then the other. "Nico? What's wrong?"

"I feel like crying. He just called the blue fish his son's name. 'Cause she can't do anything right. And I have no tears. My eyeballs are dry, Will."

"It's okay. I have water here." Will hands Nico the glass and Nico drinks it down. Will, watching each swallow and getting hard all over again, wonders if his erection had actually ever gone down. He can't remember. 

Nico finishes drinking with a satisfied "Ahhhhh," and Will takes his glass. Nico's eyes are coming nearer him though, which is welcome, but weird, and then Will realizes that _he's_ leaning closer. Then Nico grabs the front of Will's shirt and hauls him onto the couch, pins his back to the the couch back and crawls into his lap, straddling his thighs.

Will meets Nico's lips with a happy moan, tasting Nico's tongue, still cold and wet from the water he'd drunk. Nico doesn't stop kissing. He seems determined to suck Will's lips off, to move his tongue into Will's mouth as a permanent fixture, and it's all Will can do to hold onto Nico's ass, the boxer material so thin it hardly counts as a barrier. 

"What? Whoa!" Percy's voice. "Ja-ssssson," he hisses loudly. "Do you see what I'm seeing? Did you know Nico and Will did that?"

Will can't bring himself to not answer Nico's demanding kisses, he waves vaguely to the side with the hand closest to their couch, not liking the fact that waving takes time away from his hand touching Nico's butt. He puts it back and Nico rewards him by grinding down, rubbing their groins together. Will curses the fact he's still wearing jeans because he knows how good it feels when Nico's soft balls cushion the grind against his cock. Like frotting against a pillow, only better. 

Percy and Jason's voices pipe up again from off to his right, back on their own couch likely, Will doesn't care. As long as Nico needs him, touches him, they can be as far away as the moon for all it concerns him. 

"Told you my dick is longer," Jason says, and Will tries hard to tune it out, but this sort of talk tends to draw his focus. Stoned, he feels almost like he splits into two separate awarenesses, slowing time down so he can take it all in: kissing an unabashed and determined Nico and witnessing the long time simmering bromance lean towards sexual. 

"Doesn't count," Percy quips back. "Dicks are all different. We'd have to get hard to get an accurate measure."

They fall silent for a moment, and Will half hopes they've fallen asleep. 

"I need it Will," Nico whispers, hardly loud enough for Will to hear even as close as they are. Will gulps. They've not actually gone down the 'all the way path' and Will seriously doesn't want their first time to be under the influence, in the same room as Percy and Jason. 

"What?" Will gasps as he pulls back, putting a little distance between their lips. 

Nico nods forward, resting his forehead against Will's. "I need to make you come. I want to feel it hit my hand, want to smell it, taste it … you."

And, Gods. Will counts himself lucky for managing to not blow his load over the top of his jeans right there. His heart beats hard, and sounds even louder, thudding in his temple and neck and thundering in his eardrums. 

"Yeah," he rasps, his throat and mouth going dry again. 

Nico grabs Will's right hand above the wrist, pries it off his butt and moves it between their bodies where Nico's erection juts halfway from the fly in his boxers. Jason and Percy be damned. Will strokes Nico's dick with the pads of his fingers, teasing, featherlight touches, the sort that get Nico right near the edge, but so far are too light to get him off.

Breathing heavily next to Will's ear, Nico slides his hand down to Will's fly and unzips him. He reaches into Will's underwear, and then pushes the front of it down, and tucks the waistband under his balls.

They pause, staring into each other's eyes. Will notice for the first time how bloodshot Nico's eyes actually are. He's only felt the effects of pot once before, back when Pollux was still at camp, and before Nico came to stay on as a regular. They'd smoked it which Will counted as a big mistake, the amount of coughing made him feel like he'd hack up a lung. But he recalls the sensation now. It feels mellower, not quite so high up. He wonders what the experience is like from Nico's point of view. 

"You're eyes are red," Nico tells him. "And still blue, but all around the edges."

Will blinks, trying to moisten his eyes. "Sorry –" he starts, but Nico shakes his head. 

"I like it. Not the red on it's own, but how loose you are. Like you're made of modeling clay and I can just mold you into whatever position I want. Your eyelids, all heavy like that, makes it feel like I'm the only person you can see."

"Only person I want to see," Will corrects him, and Nico smiles, showing his teeth. His eyes grow even darker, and Will realizes how huge Nico's pupils are. Like dark tunnels, but somehow still warm. Nico pours affection into his gaze which is likely why he's so reluctant to share it with just anybody. Will can't help feeling incredibly honored. 

Nico shifts his hips, supporting himself mostly on his right leg and groping between the couch cushions. Will nods, his heart slowing at the sight of the tube Nico brings back with him. A second later Nico squirts lube in his palm and drops the tube next to Will's hand on the cushion. 

Will bucks up into Nico's slippery fist, feeling so good, and just plain one with the world. 

A soft grunt from the next couch coaxes Will to turn his head, Nico still staring down at where Will's dick pops in and out of his fist, his foreskin retracting and extending. 

Will has to bite his lower lip to keep from making noise at the sight greeting him. Jason and Percy, apparently either further under the influence than himself and Nico, or, more likely spurred on by years of subtle teases, likely starting as a joke and then somehow turning real. They've stripped entirely and the amount of naked man on display is something Will would be willing to pay top dollar to witness. 

Never being the types to half-ass anything, They hold onto each other, twining legs, twisting arms, tangling tongues. Their kisses more desperate than Will and Nico's. And then Will realizes what they're going to do. He needs to speak up, to stop them before Jason hurts Percy. 

Jason pulls back, transfixed at the picture Percy makes, his legs up, knees spread, holding his own ass cheeks open. Will has to force himself to look away lest he become as enraptured as Jason is. 

It's so hard to tell with them what's going on in their minds. The way Percy has himself spread open and eager, Will imagines would make him the more passive of the two. But the way Jason stares, stroking himself, waiting, is reminiscent of a well-trained dog. He sits on his heels and waits for a cue, as if he's very much not the one calling the shots. 

Nico squeezes the head of Will's dick, harder and faster in his slick fist and Will senses his climax building up force deep in his guts. 

Will gropes at the couch cushion, and Nico fastens his lips to Will's neck, teeth digging in, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but enough Will knows not to move, then starts sucking. Will slips his hand down the crack between the cushion and the couch and finds what he had stashed there 'just in case' a couple of weeks ago: a short row of foil wrapped condoms. 

Will swears he has a line of nerves connecting his neck to his his dick because as Nico draws Will's flesh into his mouth, sucking until it bruises, Will's slit drips. He holds the condoms and the tube of lubrication in his fist, then tosses them, and hits Jason in the shoulder.

It's Percy that spots the supplies and grabs them. And watching Percy roll a condom onto Jason's fat dick, then slick his own asshole with lube and hold his cheeks spread apart, Will comes with a loud, long, drawn out moan. He comes so much, so hard, and even more when Nico releases his bite and the pain/pleasure sends an extra shock through Will's spine, coaxing out another twitching spurt. 

Nico, his hands, and lap, and cock are covered in Will's come, the thick heady scent even more potent to their pot addled minds. Will can taste the scent, can hear how it looks, which makes no sense, and he decides to stop thinking about it. He watches Nico, focused on his come-splattered hand, fascinated by the texture between his fingers. Then he glances over again at the sounds of grunts and slapping flesh, and Percy's breathy pleas. Will may not have gone the anal route with a guy yet, but seeing how easily Percy takes Jason's huge dick, he suspects Percy's not a novice. 

The idea makes Will shiver, a pleasure current running up his spine, and tingling in his scalp. He wraps his hand around Nico's dick, holding steady while Nico bucks up into it, watching as Nico's cheeks flush pink, his lips plump and reddened, parted as he prepares to cry out. "I want it so bad, Will," he gasps, his thighs shaking now, but still bucking his hips. "Wanna do this inside you."

Will hears the words, his asshole twitching as if Nico was charmspeaking it to beg, and Nico comes over the back of Will's hand, fucking the ring Will makes with his fist as if it was Will's ass. Will meets his sloppy, half asleep kisses, smiling against Nico's lips, and holding him upright with his arms as Nico's body goes boneless and his eyes fall closed. Will cuddles Nico against his chest until his legs start to lose feeling, the outside half of his consciousness perking up at the sounds of Jason and Percy getting close. 

"Oh. Ohohohohoh, man," Percy calls, his voice vibrating and shaking with each syllable as Jason plows into him. "Duuuuuuude," Percy cries out, and Will turns to watch Jason's firm ass muscles flex, his body going rigid and trying to pump himself into Percy further than he can go. 

Will makes a mental note that Jason comes silently while Percy's more of a screamer. Why? He's not even sure. His dual awareness fades around the edges, connecting and returning to one like two bubbles meeting mid air and joining into one big bubble. 

Okay. So maybe Will has had a fantasy or two of what it would be like if the four of them got it on, but he'd never allowed his mind to go there before, convinced that Percy and Jason wouldn't ever get over their hangups and recognize how sexually magnetic their energy is together. 

Will had seen it immediately after Percy returned with Frank and Hazel and Jason and he had met for the first time. He's talked to Nico about it too, though Nico has always insisted it was healthier for him to just not go there even in thoughts about his friends. Will respects that, but now, as the buzz wears off and reality starts setting in with the sharp sting of truth, _he's_ going to have to face it eventually. He works at getting his pants fastened. Then he braces his legs, his arms firmly supporting Nico, and stands. 

He carries Nico to his bed and brings back a warm wet washcloth and a tall glass of water to clean him up a bit and give him something to drink when he wakes. 

Percy and Jason's voices echo in through the cabin and Will waits until it sounds like they've disentangled and dressed. Then he steps out from behind the curtain. Will feels entirely sober again and it irks him a little to see them still in a post-fuck haze, high as kites. 

"Sup, Solace?" Percy asks. 

"It's time for lights out," Will says, and despite himself, he really likes it when Percy says his name like that. 

"Yeah," Jason says, rubbing absently at the back of his neck. "Uh, where's Nico?"

Jason's voice too seems to pluck strings inside Will that send his nerves thrumming. Will swallows hard, and doesn't miss the fact Jason and Percy both follow the bobbing of his throat. He licks his lips to wet them, and the corner of Percy's mouth lifts into a small smirk while Jason's ears go red. 

"He's crashed out," Will tells them. "And really we should all sleep now. So drink some water before you tuck in for the night, maybe have some ready in case you wake up, and we'll see if we can get this whole mess sorted out in the morning." Will hates how official and representative of the order of camp he sounds, when he is very much just as flawed or even more so than these guys. 

Percy nods, then holds his arms out. Then Jason does too and Will wrinkles his forehead, not sure why they want a hug, but he goes for it anyway. Percy hugs him first, and then Jason wraps his arms around both of them. "I uh, had a good time, Solace," Percy says, and presses a kiss to Will's neck.

Jason nuzzles Will's cheek. "I like it when you watch. It might be fun to, you know … All four of us? Talk to Nico." Jason releases him and Percy winks over his shoulder as they head for their designated beds. 

Will turns down the power valve for the green-fire torches lining the walls and climbs into bed with Nico and curls up behind him. He's so utterly screwed and damn it to Hades if he kind of looked forward to the prospect.

The End


End file.
